Emma Watson
Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (* 15. April 1990 in Paris, Frankreich) ist eine britische Schauspielerin und Model. Bekannt wurde sie durch ihre Rolle als Hermine Granger in den Verfilmungen der Harry-Potter-Romane von J. K. Rowling. Biographie Bis zu ihrem fünften Lebensjahr lebte Emma mit ihren Eltern, Chris und Jacqueline Watson, in ihrer Geburtsstadt Paris. Dann zog die Familie nach Großbritannien, da ihre Eltern, welche beide Anwälte sind, ließen sich 1995 scheiden. Emma, ihr drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder Alex und ihre Mutter zogen nach Oxfordshire, einer ehemaligen Grafschaft von Oxford. Ihre ersten schauspielerischen Erfahrungen machte Emma Watson in der "Dragon School", Primary School. Sie spielte bereits vor ihrem Kino-Debüt in mehreren Schultheater-Aufführungen die Hauptrolle. Im Alter von sieben Jahren gewann sie den ersten Preis bei der Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition, einem Gedicht-Vortragswettbewerb. thumb|left|Emma Watson als Zehnjährige auf dem roten Teppich. Sie wurde im Jahr 2000 von ihrem Theaterlehrer für das Casting zu Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen angemeldet, da dieser viel von ihren schauspielerischen Künsten hielt. Sie setzte sich gegenüber 4.000 anderen Bewerberinnen für die Rolle der Hermine durch. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges des ersten Films wurde Emma Watson genau wie ihre beiden Schauspielkollegen Daniel Radcliffe und Rupert Grint über Nacht weltbekannt. Auch als Model ist Emma sehr erfolgreich. Sie modelte schon z. B. für People Tree, Burburry oder Lancome. Wissenswertes *Da ihre natürliche Haarfarbe dunkelblond ist, musste sie diese für die Filme braun färben. *Wie Hermine mag auch sie Katzen, sie hat selbst eine mit dem Namen Bubbles und ihr Bruder besitzt eine namens Domino. *Ihr Spitzname bei den Dreharbeiten lautet "One-Take-Watson" bzw. "One-Take-Emma", über die Herkunft gibt es widersprüchliche Angaben. Eine lautet, dass sie ihre Kollegen dazu antreibt, die Szenen beim ersten Versuch im Kasten zu haben. Eine andere lautet, dass sie ihre Szenen immer gleich beim ersten Anlauf im Kasten haben möchte. Im Interview sagte sie jedoch, dass es an folgendem lag: Bei egal welcher Szene, die sie drehten, bei Emma war immer der erste Versuch der Beste. *Für die ersten drei Filme bekam sie £ 7.550.000 (ca. 11.325.000 €) Gage. *Im Gegensatz zum Buch, wo Hermine die Älteste ist, ist Watson die Jüngste des Trios (Daniel Radcliffe wurde 1989 geboren; Rupert Grint im Jahr 1988). *Sie ist genau wie ihre Rollenfigur Hermine sehr schlau und schloss 2014 die Brown University in den USA mit Bestnoten ab *Der Schauspieler Logan Lerman, der unter anderem in Vielleicht lieber morgen mit ihr zusammen arbeitete, schwärmte ausgiebig über die hübsche Britin. Filmographie (Auswahl) *2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen *2002: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens *2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch *2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix *2007: Ballet Shoes *2008: Despereaux – Der kleine Mäuseheld *2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz *2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) *2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) *2011: My Week with Marilyn *2012: Vielleicht lieber morgen *2013: The Bling Ring *2013: Das ist das Ende *2014: Noah *2014: Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf *2015: Regression *2015: Colonia *2016: The Circle *2017: Beauty and the Beast Auszeichnungen (kleine Auswahl) *2002: Young Artist Award (Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress; geteilt mit Scarlett Johansson) *2003: Bravo Otto in Silber (Filmstar weiblich) *2003: Phoenix Film Critics Awards (Best Performance by a Youth in a Leading or Supporting Role - Female) *2004: Bravo Otto in Bronze (Kinostar weiblich) *2004: Total Film Magazine (Child Performance of the Year) *2004: Broadcast Film Critics Association Award (Best Young Actress) *2005: Bravo Otto in Gold (Kinostar weiblich) *2006: Bravo Otto in Gold (Kinostar weiblich) *2007: Verewigung ihrer Hand-, Fuß- und Zauberstababdrücke vor dem Grauman’s Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles (gemeinsam mit Daniel Radcliffe und Rupert Grint) *2007: Bravo Otto in Gold (Filmstar weiblich) *2009: Bravo Otto in Gold (Filmstar weiblich) *2011: Teen Choice Award (Beste Schauspielerin Sci-Fi/Fantasy) *2011: Teen Choice Award (Bester Kuss mit Rupert Grint) *2011: Bravo Otto in Bronze (Bester weiblicher Filmstar) *2012: San Diego Film Critics Choice Award (Beste Nebendarstellerin) *2013: People Choice Award (Beste Schauspielerin) *2013: MTV Movie Award (MTV Trailblazer Award) *2013: Teen Choice Awards (Choice Movie Actress: Drama) *2014: Britannia Awards (British Artist of the Year) *2014: British Fashion Award (Best British Style) Bilder Katie Leung + Daniel Radcliffe + Emma Watson + Rupert Grint + Todesser.jpg Emma Watson lacht.gif Emma Watson + Hermine.jpg Darsteller 9.jpg Darsteller 4.jpg Darsteller 5.jpg Rupert Grint Autogrammkarte.jpg Bonnie u. Emma Veränderung.jpg Rupert Grint + Emma Watson.jpg Tom und Emma (früh).jpg Emma Watson.gif Emma Watson vor HBP-Poster.gif Emma Watson als Hermine.gif ru:Эмма Уотсон pl:Emma Watson Kategorie:Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Englischsprachige Synchronsprecher / Synchronsprecherinnen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Französische Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt)